The Life Robber
by ProsePoesy101
Summary: Vita Latro is a girl who believes in living in the present. However, when she gets into Hogwarts she meets up with Lily Luna Potter and discovers more of her past than she wants to know. Later does she realize that she was born to kill Harry Potter and his descendants, including her best friend. Can Lily and Vita twist Vita's destiny, or will she become evil and destroy the world?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A baby. That was all it was. A slimy, yucky, disgusting, selfish baby. Yet, Voldemort could not stop looking at it. This baby was special. This baby would follow him, continue his legacy. Voldemort could see the evil twinkling in her eyes. Slowly, Voldemort put a hand on the baby's head. His claws scratched her skull with poison. If she was able to endure the pain, she would be the one to kill the boy who lived, if he ever failed. She would finish the world, bring him back to life. She was special, he knew. And that was the reason he had to control her. Before things got out of hand. Before she switched to his side. Harry Potter's.

As he put the baby down, he heard her cry. Nagini crawled up to the girl. The girl's hands slid across the snake's body. Voldemort heard Nagini hiss in pain. The baby started laughing, her pain disappearing. Nagini looked at her master, not wanting to see this. Nagini felt bad for the girl, she longed to protect her. However, she was tied to her master, Voldemort. Once he had made her a horcrux, there was no chance too back out. It was too late for Nagini herself, yet the child still had a chance.

Voldemort looked at the snake in disgust. Still, it gave him a guarantee that the girl was not a fake. Voldemort kicked the girl away from the snake. Later did he know that the snake was the only reason for his and her future.

The baby laughed, reaching her arms out for the snake. She thought it was all a game. But it was much more than just that. Voldemort reached out for the prized locket. When he had opened it, Voldemort had seen what no other had seen before. He put the locket on the baby's head. The S on the locket started shining in the dark. Everything was perfect. Perfect for the back up plan. For the trick that would seal his fate forever.

"Malum Morstabulo."

Voldemort's wand was raised up, pointing at the innocent kid. The kid started shining. Like a black hole, the girl seemed to be sucking a new fate, a new destiny. Voldemort laughed evilly. Nobody knew about this except for him and Nagini. This would work. The spell was executed perfectly. The baby was encased in a box by the time the spell was over.

Voldemort did not have to look in the box to see that she was unconscious. She would come to life 10 years after he died, if he died, on this exact day, Febuary 29. She would bring him back to life, and kill Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

Voldemort looked at the box longingly. This was his future. He closed his eyes and waved his wand. On the box, the words, "Vita Latro" were engraved. Everything was perfect. Perfect for his revenge. With another wave of his wand, the box disappeared, going to return the same time the baby became conscious again. Voldemort looked around the room. Nagini was right next to him with a shocked look on her face.

"You shouldn't have master," Nagini spoke. To others, it was a plain hiss, but to Voldemort, the hisses formed words.

Still, Voldemort didn't care. He was the greatest wizard of all time, and this baby proved it.

Voldemort died on the 2nd of May, 1998, killed by the boy who lived, Harry Potter.

The box was found on the 2nd of May, 2008 along a roadside.

The baby girl inside was two days old, "born" on the 29th of February, 2008.

As a couple picked the box up, they saw the insides. A baby was there. The wife exclaimed in joy. However, the husband was more reluctant to accept the baby as their own. They looked around the neighborhood for LOST signs, but none were there. Because of this, they took the baby in as their own. They named the girl Vita Latro, after the words inscribed on the box. They both died in a car accident when Vita was 8.

Vita, too depressed, took their last name out of her name and used her middle name as her own last name. She abandoned their house and began life as a thief. She never knew of her past, believing that she should live in the present. This all changed when she got a letter to Hogwarts when she was 11 to attend the 2019-2020 school year as a first year.

In another town, Lily Luna Potter got the same letter at the same time on the same day to attend Hogwarts in the same year.

* * *

** Okay... So this is my new fanfiction.**

** Please comment, review, follow this story, etc.**

** Is my idea cool? Is this story good? Is there ways I can improve? Etc.**

** Also, read my House of Hades fanfiction if you like the Heroes of Olympus series.**

**Cool Facts abt this book:**

** ***I did research to prove that this actually might happen*****

** ***"Vita Latro" means "Life Robber" in Latin*****

** ***"Malum Morstabulo" is based off of three Latin words:**

** Malum: Evil**

** Mors: Death**

** Stabulo: Stall**

** Kinda has to do with what the spell did ultimately... (*wink wink*)*****

_**BTW: J.K. Rowling owns anything from the Harry Potter books, like Lily Luna Potter, etc.**_


	2. The Mysterious Letter

Vita stared at the letter blankly, not knowing what to do.

"Dear Ms. Vita Latro,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress"

The letter startled Vita. Witchcraft? Wizardry? Owls? She pinched herself. She had to be dreaming. She never got mail. She did not even have a mailbox. All she had was a tent containing the things she needed to survive. Vita had been living this way for almost 3 years, undisturbed by all. She stole food, supplies, even the tent she lived in. She was never caught, and nobody cared for her. It was all as simple as that.

Then, this letter came. Vita thought that it may have accidentally flew into her tent, but it was addressed to her. This could not be right though. She lived in a park in England, a place where people had learned not to visit. Her life was simplistic. Now, it had gotten difficult in the course of 2 paragraphs.

Vita wanted to go into the school, for sure, but the letter was too confusing. The moon was shining over the sky, but Vita did not care. She gathered sticks and piled them. Finally, with stolen matches, she started a fire. Vita looked at the letter. The other paper inside was a list of books that Vita did not know. The paper even had the nerve to ask for "1 wand". What a joke! One by one, Vita put both pieces of paper in and the envelope followed afterwards.

Vita made her dinner and started eating it. Suddenly, she saw something that she had never seen before.

An owl was flying towards her, as if trying to attack her. She ducked and closed her eyes in fear. When the fluttering stopped, Vita opened her eyes and saw the owl right in front of her. It had stopped for her. It's white feathers shined in the moonlight as it's grey eyes darted at Vita curiously, reflecting against Vita's own grey eyes.

"Thanks for making me scared!" Vita said, angry at the owl.

Once she realized what she was doing, she replied, "Oh great. I'm talking to an owl. I must be insane!"

Vita sighed. It was no use. First the letter, and now this. She looked carefully at the owl's claws. They were holding some sort of paper. Vita slowly got the paper out of the owl's claws and realized that it was a replica of the letter she had just burned. It was as if the sender had known that Vita had just burned the letter.

The owl. The letter specifically said to send a reply by an owl. Vita rumaged through her tent and somehow found paper and pen.

On the paper, she wrote, "Stop this foolish prank! Really? Witchcraft? An owl? You seriously think that I will give in to that! Well, think again. If this is to get me back for the stuff I stole, I'm telling you, it is not really worth it. Vita Latro."

She tied the paper to the owl's claws and the owl flew away immediately as if it knew what it was doing.

Vita finished her dinner and went inside her tent. It was late and she needed to sleep. Also, what had happened that day had suprised her. Witchcraft? Wizardry? It was a lie. It had to be a lie. Slowly, Vita realized that she got swallowed up in a couple of her memories.

Vita's mother and father looked nothing like she did. Her mother had blond hair and blue eyes. She was of German descent, explaining the slight accent that occurred when she talked. Her father had curly black hair and dark hazel eyes. Thet both had moved to London, where they were now. When she would bring up these differences to her parents, they would tell her that was how reality worked. Her father would joke that his eyes were the same color as her hair, and that was a simularity. Her mother would tell her that she was special, with her beautiful grey eyes. She would tell Vita that it did not matter how each of them looked, but that they were a family, forever. Still, sometimes, she felt lost and different.

For example, when she was 6 years old. Her mother was tending the plants in the garden. Vita was sitting right next to her, helping her. She hummed a song while working. Vita looked admiringly at her mother. She had always been the type to work first, then have fun. She had no job, but she told Vita that taking care of the house was easier than any job a person could ask for, especially if you loved the people inside.

Vita's mother was done pulling all of the weeds out. Vita, on the other hand, was covering the holes that the weeds left. It was a tedious task, but it had to be done.

"I will go inside and make sandwiches," Vita's mother said after she was finished, "You come inside when you finish covering them all."

As her mother left, she looked ahead. There were 5 more holes. 4. 3. 2. At the last hole, Vita put the dirt over her little hands. Her fingers sifted some of the dirt out, but Vita continued to cover the hole. As she picked up another handful of dirt, a snake popped out.

Vita remained quiet, her eyes opened wide as the snake stared at her. She had dropped the dirt and put her hands over her mouth.

"Go-go away," the 6 year old said to the snake, "please."

Vita shut her eyes, only to hear the snake respond. It was hissing, but Vita could still understand the words it said, "Yes master."

As it slithered away, Vita finished covering the hole and went inside to her mother. Her other hugged her and gave her a peanut butter sandwich. Those always made her feel better.

Another time, Vita was driving with her father to an ice cream shop. Her father was an amazing engineer. He seemed to be able to build anything. He was also very funny. Every now and then, he would crack jokes that would make her laugh. This car ride was just like every other car ride. Her father would make her laugh, then smile whenever she did. Still, there was always a sad look in his eyes. Suddenly, one time when Vita was looking into her father's eyes, she saw too much. She saw suffering, found out that he joked to cover up his troubles, and a teenage girl.

It all scared Vita. She had tried so hard to forget it all. It hurt her. However, ice cream, and many other distractions in her life had made her forget that moment.

One by one, Vita went through all the strange memories that she had wanted to forget. When Vita woke up, she felt like screaming. They all meant nothing. Nothing. All that mattered was where she was now. She shouldn't dwell on the past, but, instead, live in the present.

Suddenly, as soon as she finished her thought, there was a thundering knock on the tent "wall".

Vita was scared, but she could never show it. She had to be brave. For her dignity. Her parents.

Slowly, Vita started unzipping the tent to reveal a person with curly brown hair and black eyes. He had a beard that reached his chest and hair that seemed to be popping out in every single direction. He towered over her and her tent, looking like a skyscraper.

The man put his hand in front of him, towards her, and said in a strange accent, "Hi Vita, I'm Hagrid, the Keepa' of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts."

**So... That is that. Anyway, this is your gift for St. Patrick's Day. Next chapter, our little character will go to Diagon Ally and, maybe, Kings Cross Station to the famous platform 9 and 3/4.**

**Please review, comment, follow the story, etc.**

**I know it is kinda boring and Lily Luna Potter is not there yet, but she will come within the next two chapters! I promise!**

**J.K. Rowling owns anything from the Harry Potter series, including Hagrid. **


End file.
